1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technique for controlling a header compression function of a terminal in a communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a control signal for controlling a header compression function and transmitting the control signal to an upper end by a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
To efficiently use limited resources on a radio link, packet header compression techniques have been proposed. One of them is Robust Header Compression (RoHC).
Voice over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) has emerged as a promising solution to support real-time voice traffic in all Internet protocol (IP) networks. To substitute for conventional Circuit Switched (CS) voice service, VoLTE is based on MultiMedia Telephony (MMTel) and is standardized as an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS)-based Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service.
During a VoLTE call, the UE exchanges packets configured with the User Datagram Protocol (UDP)/Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and the Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP). If a User Equipment (UE) performing a VoLTE call supports RoHC, the UE receives information indicating whether RoHC is enabled or disabled from an evolved Node B (eNB) and the UE compresses or decompresses the packet headers accordingly.
Since, as described above, the eNB determines whether to enable or disable RoHC, the UE does not control its own RoHC function. Thus the UE cannot change its own RoHC function, even when contexts do not match between its RoHC decompressor and the RoHC compressor of the other party on the VoLTE call or when the UE should use another application, such as browsing, streaming, etc., which consumes less power because the UE has a small remaining amount of battery power.
As a result, the UE may experience discontinuation of an on-going service, or may not execute or maintain an intended service due to, for example, a rapid increase in the power consumption of the UE or an RoHC context mismatch.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for a UE to control its own RoHC function in consideration of, for example, the channel state and/or the power state of the UE.